


The Trouble With Jedi Field Trips

by Artemis1000



Series: Jedi Field Trips [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, Crack, Everybody is happy but Ben is still a sulky brat, Gen, Han Solo Lives, Kink Meme, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, he will always be a Darth Vader fanboy (he turned back, too, you know, Mum, I'm just finishing what he started!) As such, he hates sand like grandpa did, and nothing can make him confess otherwise!</p><p>Kink meme fill to the prompt: He's being torn apart! He knows he should hate sand as much as his granddad did, but...it just feels so good between his toes, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Jedi Field Trips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly mini-fill to [this](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1352762#cmt1352762) prompt, I am so sorry.
> 
> Premise: Rey and Ben are cousins. Luke is training them again. Han never died. Basically this is my everybody is happy fluff verse.

“I’ve got an idea,” Ben spoke up hopefully, “we could go to the beach.”

Rey’s eyes immediately found him and narrowed to a menacing glare.

He tried to remind himself that reformed Knights of Ren didn’t cower before girls a decade their junior. Besides, Rey wouldn’t actually murder him. She wouldn’t want to explain that to his Mum.

“Not that I like sand!” he added hastily. “My grandfather…” Rey’s eyes narrowed further, and he amended, “our grandfather didn’t like sand either.” Just because he had turned back to the Light didn’t mean he worshipped his grandfather any less. Darth Vader, too, had returned to the Light.

Luke cleared his throat. Maybe it was Ben’s paranoia speaking, but he looked very much like he was trying not to laugh. 

“He grew up on a desert planet, you know,” Rey said. It sounded very smug and borderline evil to Ben’s ears. Honestly, he had no idea why people thought Rey was sweet. “If you’d spent years seeing nothing but sand you’d hate it, too.”

Somehow Ben had thought the whole redemption thing would involve a whole lot less being bullied by his baby cousin.

He bristled and the pebbles he had been levitating as a meditation exercise dropped to the ground. Sadly, none of them hit Rey. “You don’t have to act like you know him better than I do!” he snapped. “Just because you lived on a desert world…” He suppressed a snarl. “You didn’t even build your own droid! You stole mine!”

“You mean the one you were trying to steal from Poe,” Luke corrected gently.

Rey shrugged. “I had no scrap to spare for fun projects. I just built my own speeder.”

Ben retreated into a sulky silence. He resolved to meditate on how much he hated sand.

“Going to the beach is a good idea,” Luke said, interrupting him rudely just as he had fallen back into meditative trance.

It was Ben’s turn to glare. He had been so close to mustering some real loathing for the blissful feeling of warm sand between his toes. So close. He might never get so close ever again.

“We can meditate to the sound of the waves lapping at the shore, and I know for a fact that Rey has yet to learn swimming. I believe Finn and Poe were hoping to teach her.”

Ben wondered bitterly since when Uncle Luke’s ‘commune with nature’ Jedi field trips required the other 2/3 of the annoying trio to attend. He knew better than to complain. Last time he had, Finn thought he was feeling excluded and the trio spent an entire weekend glued to his side. Ben would never forget the horrors of karaoke night.

“Okay,” Rey said, and much to Ben’s dismay she didn’t even look upset, “I’ll tell them over dinner. Can we go to an ocean?”

Of course they went to the ocean. Ben refused to wear floaties. 

Nobody called him on it when he complained about sand being coarse and gritty and getting everywhere, all the while sitting on the beach surrounded by nothing but sand.

For the record: he still hated sand. 

The End


End file.
